


Firebeat

by notyourleo



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Twine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourleo/pseuds/notyourleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can make something beautiful, together. (400 words/ Twine game)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firebeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipermclean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermclean/gifts).



**[FIREBEAT](http://notyourleo.space/firebeat) **

_We can make something beautiful, together._

**Words:** 400   
**Fandom:** Heroes of Olympus  
**Characters:** Leo Valdez  & Piper McLean  
**Engine:** Twine

For pipermclean's birthday. Click the title to play! 

 


End file.
